veeblade
by Monkeybubbles123
Summary: this story is abut 8 little fillies who all come together and play a video game, but eventually get transported into the world of the game
1. character bios

Techbrain

intelligent kid, always gets A's on tests, huge gamer, mildly athletic, brothers with Gamercolt

Gamercolt

average B student, huge gamer, very athletic, brothers with Techbrain

Runningshoe

average A student, becoming a gamer, very athletic, sisters with Hooper

Hooper

average A student, becoming a gamer, very athletic, sisters with Runningshoe

Slickmane

average C student,becoming gamer, athletic, sibling to Haircomb

Haircomb

average B student, becoming gamer,not athletic, sibling to Slickmane

Academia

average A student, gamer, not athletic, single child

Gymnasticmat

average B student, becoming gamer, very athletic, single child

**extras**

teacher Joy

police chief donut Bob

ice ceam parlour bartender Creamy goodness

teacher joy

nurse hearts


	2. Chapter 1

chapter 1; the crime, the accident, and the jealousy

it was just a regular day in Gallopfrey. Techbrain and Gamecolt were playing games as usual, Runningshoe and Hooper were hanging out, the cool phillies were at the skate park. Until "Hey slick wanna go slip some gummy worms from Big Ursa?" asked Haircomb. "Sure" replied Slickmane. Then Comb and Slick went to the convenience store across the street, and stole some gumm worms, but then the police chief,Donut Bob, noticed them and chased themdown. As Slick and Comb were skating away they got run over by a fruit wagon, and were rushed to the hospital.

Techbrain and Runningshoe heard about the accident and went to go donate blood for their surgeries."this surgery will be critical for their lives, thank you for your donations" said nurse hearts and she walked away. "Hey I know you" said Tech, "you go to Phillimentary school with me"."Yeah said Runningshoe, I've seen you too, but we never got a chance to meet" replied Runningshoe. And just like that they instantly fell in love.

At school everyone heard about what happened the night before and rushed over, but not to Slick and Comb, but to Tech and Shoe. Slick and Comb went green with envy, but there was nothing they could do.


	3. Chapter 2

chapter 2; the addiction begins

the next day, Slick and Comb cant go out and go skating or shoot hoops, so they decide to look for a game to play." Come on i wanna play something, I'm getting bored" said Haircomb, "Hold on I'm looking for something" replied Slickmane. About 15 minutes later they've found a fun game called Veeblade and it's downloaded,"ooh i cant wait to play" said the two. So they go ahead and play it. While playing and questing they come across Techbrain and Gamercolt and want revenge against Techbrain because he stole their fame in school. But obviously Slick and Comb are way too low leveled to PVP the 2 and are completely destroyed, So Slick and Comb have to grind and level up.

MEANWHILE

Runningshoe and Hooper are talking about Techbrain and Gamercolt, "Oh my gosh, did you see Tech he is like, so **hot**," mentioned Runningshoe." Yeah well did you see how handsome GamerColt is? Isn't he just **dreamy**?"replied Hooper, they both let out a little giggle. Eventually they were gonna call them and ask them out but all they got was this, "sorry we can't come to the phone right now, we're too busy playing Veeblade and slaying monsters, we're sure we'll hear your message that you leave after the" *beep*. The 2 sisters decide to go on Veeblade and meet them online, but because the 2 brothers are too high leveled and quest in higher maps, the girls can't find them and deide to just play.

The next day at school was almost ordinary until computer class, "Hey Slick lets sneak onto Veeblade" whispered Haircomb in line." Sure, lunace server?" asked Slick quietly,"Of course" replied Comb. But as luck would have it the 2 got busted halfway through the class, " Whats this? playing games during my computer class? I think you're parents would like to hear about this" said Joy . Not one word from Slick and Comb.

After school Slick and Comb couldn't go to the park or on Veeblade, but Academia and Gymnasticmat didn't know, and so at home Academia decided to see if he could find Slick or Comb on Veeblade, and Mat had the same idea. With no luck the 2 hadn't found who they were looking for, although they did meet each other and decided they would play together


End file.
